WALK YOU HOME
by tangerine23
Summary: Renjun takut kalau sampai dikatai adik perempuannya sebagai Gay! dan berakhirlah Renjun dengan sebuah kesepakatan dengan Jaemin. tag : RENJUN JAEMIN JAEMREN RENMIN NCT DREAM


Walk You Home

Disebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil karena ruangan tersebut mampu memuat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan berbagai barang yang terlalu rumit untuk disebutkan kecuali boneka moomin besar yang duduk dengan damai disamping tempat tidur yang berantakan itu. Kamar tersebut tidak menunjukan nuansa anak perempuan tapi sangat sangsi jika mengatakan kamar anak laki-laki karena kehadiran boneka moomin tersebut.

BRAKK

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Tidak salah lagi, dia lah si pemilik kamar, karena jika bukan tidak mungkin ia berani melakukan hal tersebut ditambah lagi anak tersebut dengan bebas menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan tengkurap seperti orang frustasi.

" Huang Renjun ! ada temanmu diluar ! "

Sebuah teriakan anak perempuan yang berasal dari luar kamar itu tampak menggangu anak laki-laki yang kini menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

" Ahh apalagi sih, aku sangat lelah ya Tuhan.. "

Keluh anak laki-laki setengah frustasi yang diketahui bernama Huang Renjun itu. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut dan semua orang tau anak ini sedang tidak ingin berjalan keluar untuk menuruni tangga apalagi membuka pintu dan menemui yang entah siapa yang dikatakan sebagai temannya itu.

" Hei Jaemin. Ada apa? "

Akhirnya Renjun yang setengah frustasi itu berhasil membujuk kakinya sampai kedepan seorang anak lai-laki yang terlihat... emm lebih tinggi darinya, dan juga lebih tampan pastinya.

" Renjunie.. " anak yang bernama Jaemin itu tersenyum sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah melihat muka lelah Renjun. " Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau nanti sore kita ada latihan basket, jangan sampai tidak berangkat ya " beritahu anak laki-laki beralis lucu itu.

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya. " Kok aku baru tau.. " protesnya

" Tadi kamu pulang duluan sih, kami kan sedang berunding di ruang kumpulan.. "

" Ah begitu.. ya, nanti sore aku datang kalau masih ingat " kata Renjun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya malas. Jaemin pun dengan tidak enak hati berpamitan karena mendapat instrupsi dari tangan Renjun. Renjun mengusirnya. Begitulah batin Jaemin berkata.

" Bagaimana Jaemin? " seseorang lain yang menunggu Jaemin dibalik gerbang rumah Renjun bertanya pelan.

" Jawabannya meragukan, bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang? " raut wajah Jaemin terlihat gusar, namun temannya yang berjalan beriringan dengannya itu menepuk nepuk pundaknya mencoba menenangkan.

Renjun tidak tau kalau kehadirannya nanti sore sangat diinginkan, yang dia tau hanya menaiki 17 anak tangga kemudian berleha-leha dikasur empuknya. Ah ia juga tidak sabar untuk memeluk dan tidur siang bersama pacarnya yang sejak tadi dengan setia menunggunya pulang dari sekolah.

" Hei Njun ! "

Oh langkah Renjun terhenti lagi. Kali ini ia harus berhadapan dengan tukang ikan di pasar. Begitu Renjun menjuluki adik perempuan yang berbeda 1 setengah tahun darinya.

" Bohong sekali kalau kamu tidak punya nomor kak Jaemin, buktinya kalian kelihatan dekat. Cepet kasih aku nomornya " begitu lah isi cerocosan anak perempuan itu, dengan nada suara merajuk dan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat kesal. Renjun menghela nafasnya panjaaaang.

" Ning, kamu tu masih kecil buat apa ngecengin si Jaemin sih.. dia juga ga akan mau sama tukang ikan ingusan kaya kamu " nasehat Renjun yang terdengar lebih seperti orang mengata-ngatai ditelinga Ningning, anak perempuan berparas manis itu. Saat detik-detik Ningning hendak menyemprotnya dengan suara gadis itu yang melengking, Renjun sudah lebih dulu ambil langkah seribu.

" KURANG AJAR!! AKU BUKAN TUKANG IKAN DASAR CINA OLENG!! "

Suara makian itu masih terdengar meski Renjun kini hendak membuka kembali pintu singgasana pribadinya (re; kamar). Renjun berdecih sambil berjalan ke kasur " Padahal dia juga Cina dasar ga tau diri " gumamnya. Renjun berbaringan di kasur sambil memainkan handphonenya. Ia iseng membuka grup chat kakaotalk nya. Renjun mengernyitkan dahi (lagi) itu grup chat tim basket, tapi kenapa sepi-sepi saja dan tidak ada yang membahas soal latihan nanti sore. Biasanya Renjun adalah anak yang aktif, dia akan langsung mengirimkan spam pertanyaan ke grup (efek gabut) tapi kali ini ia hanya meng-scroll-down layar hp nya saja kemudian menutup ruang percakapan tersebut. Mungkin Renjun benar-benar lelah dengan schedule hari ini jadi ia langsung meletakkan hpnya disembarang tempat lalu menarik pacarnya untuk naik keatas kasur. " Maafin Oppa ya, kamu harus menunggu lama " begitu ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus tubuh boneka moomin, pacar sejatinya. Sampai tidak sadar tangannya sudah tidak bergerak mengelus lagi, ia kehilangan kesadarannya, menyongsong ke alam mimpi.

" Njun, aku kira kamu bakal lupa dateng sore ini hehe "

Kata seorang anak laki-laki sambil cengengesan menunjukkan gigi rapih dan senyum rupawannya, oh jangan lupakan matanya yang menghilang ketika ia tersenyum itu manis sekali.

Renjun hanya tersenyum hampa. Mungkin si Renjun ini terpesona kali ya. Tapi seketika senyumnya hilang saat dengan tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menarik tangannya. Renjun tidak dapat menepis atau bahkan menghentikannya, dia terlalu kosong tadi. Dan kini anak itu membawanya berlari keluar lapangan basket.

" H-hey berhenti! Kita mau kemana? " Renjun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun sedikit tercekat ditenggorokan karena ngos-ngosan. Tapi anak laki-laki yang berlari di depannya dengan menggandeng tangannya ini seolah tuli. Apa suaraku terlalu pelan? Batin Renjun. Tapi perasaan ia sudah setengah berteriak tadi.

Keadaan sekolah yang lenggang, karena memang sudah lewat jam sekolah, pukul 5 sore. Dan hanya ada beberapa siswa yang memang sedang melakukan ekstra kurikulernya. Langit pun tidak secerah hari biasanya. Apakah akan turun hujan? Sial aku tidak membawa payuuung. Begitu kesal Renjun dalam hati. Padahal anak laki-laki biasanya tidak peduli hujan deras, mereka akan menerobos guyuran air tersebut. Anak laki-laki.. Renjun? Oh tentu Renjun anak laki-laki, tapi dia tidak suka ketika rambutnya lembab atau basah. Karena jalan satu-satunya adalah memohon pada adiknya yang mirip tukang ikan itu untuk meminjamkannya mesin pengering rambut dan kemudian ia akan menerima cerocosan tidak penting anak perempuan itu. " Aduuh gege ku ini kenapa kemayu banget, jadi gemas deh. " itu. Renjun sangat jijik dengan kata-kata itu.

" Kenapa kita kesini? " tanya Renjun setelah ia sadar anak laki-laki itu sudah melepaskan tangannya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum kearah Renjun. Renjun mengernyitkan keningnya dan entah kenapa tengkuk Renjun meremang melihat senyum itu.

" Hey aku bertanya padamu tau " nada suara Renjun sedikit meninggi, sengaja ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Tapi anak itu masih diam dan senyumnya makin lebar. Renjun tidak bisa untuk tidak panik, ia belum pernah melihat senyum seperti itu omong-omong. Dan sialnya tempat ini tidak memiliki sumber penerangan lain selain jendela dengan kaca kusam yang berada dipojok ruangan ini. Ruangan ini terlalu temaram dan sumpek, barang-barang tergeletak tidak beraturan dan lantainya berdebu. Oh Renjun ini alergi debu, demi tuhan.

Saat Renjun sedang sibuk memperhatikan ruangan yang tidak disukainya itu tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki itu menyerangnya. Dia menerjang Renjun sampai jatuh ke lantai, Renjun ingin berteriak panik tapi ia terlambat karena anak itu sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan menggunakan bibir. Apa? Bibir? Astaga demi tuhan Renjun hampir lupa dosa apa saja yang telah ia perbuat. Ia bukanlah orang yang suci tapi ia akan membela diri kalau ia sangat tidak pantas menerima perlakuan cabul seperti ini.

" Mmphh " Renjun benar-benar tidak bisa selamat saat ia tau seberapa kuat tenaga anak yang kini sedang menikmati bibir sucinya. Renjun sudah berdoa dalam hati sampai menangis, ia juga sudah memaki orang ini dengan 1000 bahasa yang ia punya namun ia masih belum bisa bertindak apa-apa, ditambah kini seluruh tubuhnya seakan melemas, cengkramannya pada lengan anak ini pun mengendur, Renjun hampir pingsan kehabisan napas. Anak laki-laki itu seakan tau, ia pun melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Renjun dengan mata sayunya namun tajam menusuk kedalam pupil mata Renjun yang masih terbuka.

" Kamu sangat manis, boleh aku menciummu dibagian yang lain? " kata-kata itu membuat Renjun membuka matanya lebar-lebar sampai ia benar benar terlonjak dari tidur siangnya.

" ASTAGA YA TUHAN AKU MIMPI APA " Renjun berulang kali mengusuk bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ini pertama kalinya ia bermimpi seaneh ini. Dicium laki-laki? Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat berulang-ulang. Terlebih ia rasanya ingin menggaruk wajah tampannya itu ketika teringat siapa anak laki-laki yang dengan lancang muncul di dalam mimpi pornonya.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu brutal terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya si pemilik kamar membuka pintu tersebut dan hampir menjadi korban ketukan selanjutnya setelah pintu naas itu.

" Ada apa Ningning-ku sayaaang " Renjun dengan malas dan senyum yang dipaksakan itu pun bertanya setelah ia tau siapa pelaku pengetukan brutal itu.

Ningning yang tadinya terlihat singut itu kemudian menunjukkan senyum dan suara manis manjanya. " Kak Jaemin.. " katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah pintu. Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. " Bilang sama Jaemin, aku lagi sakit jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan " titah Renjun.

" Bohong.. " cetus Ningning dengan muka cemberut yang ia buat-buat dengan melipat tangan didepan dadanya, memberikan tatapan selidik pada Renjun. Renjun hanya mendelik dan menginstruksikan Ningning untuk kembali ke pintu depan dan mengatakan apa yang ia perintahkan kemudian ia kembali masuk ke kamar tanpa menutup pintu tersebut, takut-takut Ningning kembali dan mengetuknya lebih brutal dari sebelumnya.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Ningning kembali ke kamar Renjun lagi dan mengetuk pintunya. Renjun hampir menyemprotnya jika saja ia tak lebih dulu menoleh kearah pintu. Renjun terkejut bukan main, pantas saja.. Ningning tidak akan pernah mengetuk pintunya selembut itu, karena itu memang bukan Ningning. Itu Jaemin.

" Ningning menyuruhku ke kamarmu katanya kamu sakit.. " Kata Jaemin yang memasuki kamar itu dengan sedikit gugup. Dan Renjun lebih gugup lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang asing menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Setelah ini ia pastikan Ningning akan menyesali perbuatannya. Bayangkan, kamar Renjun sangat berantakan dengan boneka moomin besar diatas kasurnya, memang bagaimana pemikiran Jaemin setelah ini? Renjun terlalu ngeri untuk menerkanya.

" Kamu benar-benar sakit? " dan Renjun merasa ia akan jatuh sakit setelah ini karena Jaemin dengan nyata menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut. Renjun dengan wajah blank nya itu.. Jaemin tidak sanggup. " Sepertinya kamu tidak sakit ya.. " itu Jaemin yang tiba-tiba berjongkok didepannya, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Renjun tau ini salah, apapun itu, ia merasa diperlalukan seperti... anak perempuan? Tapi Renjun juga berdegup disaat bersamaan. Apakah aku mulai terpengaruh mimpi itu? Apa jangan jangan aku sudah tidak waras? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang antre didalam pikiran Renjun sampai ia merasa sangat pusing.

" Sebenernya aku sudah menelponmu berulang kali Renjunie, tapi sepertinya kamu sedang tidak memegang hp jadi aku kerumahmu, dan kebetulan ada adikmu terus aku bertanya, katanya kamu sedang tidur, kelelahan. Jadi aku putusin buat nunggu kamu bangun.. " Jelas laki-laki berambut hitam atidak berantakan itu.

" Kamu dirumahku dari tadi? " Jaemin mengangguk. " Dari jam 3 tadi " jawab Jaemin seraya menengok jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Renjun sedikit kaget dan merasa sangat tidak enak. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Jaemin kerumahnya sejak tadi dan hanya menunggu? Oh Renjun tau pasti Ningning mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan teman tampannya itu. Renjun memperhatikan Jaemin lagi, mengingat jika Jaemin ingin mengajaknya latihan basket harusnya ia menggunakan jersey bukannya kemeja seperti sekarang, terlihat formal dan.. tampan? Renjun tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia berpikir Jaemin tampan, mana mungkin, dalam keyakinannya yang paling tampan adalah dirinya seorang.

" Kamu kenapa? " tanya Jaemin yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Renjun. Renjun hanya menjawab " Ehh tidak tidak.. " sambil tersenyum gaje. Sebenarnya Renjun ingin menanyakan sesuatu perihal kedatangan Jaemin yang bahkan rela menunggunya sampai.. mungkin satu setengah jam. Jika memang benar ingin latihan basket seharusnya Jaemin bisa berangkat lebih dulu karena memang kalau telaat datang pasti disuruh lari putar lapangan basket sebanyak 5 kali. Dan Jaemin malah ada disini? Tapi Renjun bingung bagaimana caranya bertanya, apalagi dengan posisi yang lumayan dekat ini. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat sudah pasti akan mengira mereka sedang pacaran. Gawat!

" Renjunie.. " Jaemin memecah keheningan yang sesaat menghinggapi mereka, nama itu disebutnya dengan lembut membuat pikiran Renjun melayang. Kali ini Renjun tidak dapat ber-positive-thinking lagi, pikiran warasnya sudah diombang ambingkan oleh Jaemin sejak beberapa menit lalu. Renjun terfokus pada laki-laki yang kini berada dihadapannya, Jaemin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi fokusnya kadang terpecah karena pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, ia was-was jika Ningning tiba-tiba saja iseng memata-matai mereka.

" Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar sebentar? " Renjun bersyukur dalam hati, ia pun mengamini ajakan Jaemin untuk pergi keluar karena kamarnya yang tidak terlalu sempit ini tiba-tiba saja membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Drrrttt

Getaran ponsel yang berada disaku celana Renjun menginstrupsi keheningan yang sedikit mencekam antara ia dan teman tim basketnya, Jaemin. Renjun tersenyum canggung kemudian mengecheck yang ternyata adalah pesan dari tukang ikan kesayangannya yang berisi

" Jangan pulang larut atau aku bilangin sama mama papa kamu lagi kencan sama laki-laki "

Renjun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat membaca pesan singkat dari Ningning, rasanya Renjun ingin sekali mengocehinya panjang lebar tentang gadis-gadis kelasnya yang menggilainya jadi dia tidak terlalu jones sampai harus pergi kencan dengan laki-laki. Namun Renjun hanya akan meluapkan emosi jika terus bertukar pesan dengan adiknya, jadi ia hanya mentidakhiri pesan itu dengan " WhAt thE fUCk yOU FiSH SeLLER " kemudian menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia cukup kesal, kenapa adiknya harus mengatainya kencan dengan laki-laki hari ini, sedangkan menurutnya interaksi yang dilakukannya dengan Jaemin bukan hanya hari ini saja. Renjun benar-benar sedang sensitif jika mengungkit konten 'Kencan dengan Laki-laki'. Ini semua karena mimpi sialan itu. Renjun benar-benar berkata kasar dalam hati.

Saat ini Renjun dan Jaemin sedang berada disebuah kafe, mereka duduk berhadapan. " Jaemin, bukannya tadi siang kamu ngajakin aku untuk latihan basket? " tidak biasanya Renjun mulai berbasa-basi seperti ini. Jaemin berdeham setelah menyesap susu coklat miliknya.

" Sebenernya hari ini tidak ada latihan sih " jawab Jaemin, kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum melanjutkan, " Alibi buat ngajak kamu keluar " katanya yang membuat Renjun hampir melongo kalau dia tidak ingat ini sedang di tempat umum. Renjun jadi bingung harus bicara apa, terlalu banyak kalimat yang berdesakan didalam pikirannya sampai tak satupun lolos dari mulutnya, ia hanya berkedip yang menandakan dia sedang clueless, namun dimata Jaemin tentu berbeda. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat melihat Renjun yang kini hanya mengaduk-aduk capuccino nya.

Renjun tentu saja tau ini salah. Dia tidak mau membenarkan kata-kata Ningning tadi soal kencan dengan laki-laki, tapi sisi logikanya saat ini merasakan hal tersebut. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia terus menolak kenyataan ini namun disatu sisi ia bertanya " Apakah Jaemin suka padaku? " yang secara tidak langsung ia telah membenarkan perihal yang salah.

" Renjunie "

" Ah iya? " ia sangat kaget ketika namanya dipanggil, ia pikir ia sudah mengabaikan laki-laki rupawan ini. Renjun jadi merasa tidak enak. Ya, rasa tidak enak itu masuk kedalam perasaan lembut yang selama ini ada di dalam diri Renjun. Renjun belum pernah bersikap lembut terhadap laki-laki sebelum hari ini. Dan saat ini kenapa ia... Apakah didalam diriku tersimpan jiwa seorang anak perempuan? Astagaaaaa. Renjun merasa batin nya ingin menangis ketika ia menyadari itu. Bahkan Ningning yang seorang perempuan tulen saja tidak selembut dia.

Jaemin terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti sekitar, mungkin karena sudah senja jadi pelanggan pun sudah mulai berkurang tidak seramai tadi dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk masuk keinti rencananya.

" Kamu tau tidak kenapa aku ngajakin kamu hangout? "

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau banyak perpikir negatif tentang apa yang menjadi tujuan laki-laki bernama panjang Na Jaemin ini. Renjun hanya ingin mengikuti arus.. tapi hanya ikan mati yang mengikuti arus... Renjun menghela nafas menyadari kebodohannya, ia bukan ikan astagaa.

" Sebenernya setiap hari aku pengen banget bisa nganter jemput kamu sekolah, Njun.. "

" Supir? " cetus Renjun dengan polosnya yang berhasil membuat Jaemin tertawa. Renjun memang kadang punya caranya sendiri buat ngelawak dan kadang lawakan nya itu keluar disaat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang.

" Sayangnya aku belum dibolehin bawa mobil sama Ayah aku, Njun.. jadi anter jemputnya jalan kaki " begitulah ucapan Jaemin yang tidak kalah polos dari dirinya. Renjun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia terus mengikuti percakapan Na Jaemin.

" Aku suka sama kamu, Renjunie " dan ini adalah part inti yang berhasil membawa kabur kewarasan Renjun. Ia benarr-benar membuka mulutnya saking ia kaget dengan kalimat itu. Apakah setelah ini ia akan jadi seorang gay? Itu adalah pertanyaan peling mengerikan yang pernah muncul didalam otak pintarnya. Tapi tunggu- Jaemin hanya mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Renjun, dan ia belum meminta Renjun untuk jadi pacarnya. Renjun masih aman.

" Maksudmu suka padaku dalam artian apa? " pertanyaan seorang intelek. Renjun mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya yang aneh itu.

" Ya rasa suka seperti aku yang selalu memperhatikanmu ketika latihan basket, seperti aku dan kamu yang bukan teman sekelas tapi aku merasa selalu dekat denganmu "

Renjun gagal paham. Ia tidak dapat mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu.

" Rasa suka seperti kamu yang menyukai seseorang yang kamu suka, Huang Renjun " perjelas Jaemin dan Renjun baru memahaminya.

" Jadi sekarang kamu mau aku harus bagaimana? " tanya Renjun. Ia melupakan kalau Jaemin masih punya peluang untuk memintanya menjadi kekasih.

" Aku tidak menuntut kamu apapun, kamu tau tentang perasaanku saja itu sudah cukup meletidakan untukku. " begitu jawabnya.

Entah apa itu sesuatu yang menyambarnya tapi Renjun merasakan sesuattu yang hangat didalam dadanya. Ia tidak sedang sakit, sungguuh. Renjun hanya merasa kalau Jaemin memang seorang yang dewasa. Ia memang polos, namun disisi lain juga dewasa. Dia bukan seseorang yang akan memaksakan perasaannya.

" Kamu mungkin punya orang lain yang kamu suka, dan aku tidak mau perasaan kamu itu hancur karena perasaan anehku yang baru kamu tau sekarang. Aku sudah lama suka kamu, jauh sebelum kita menjadi anggota basket.. Jeno pun tau "

JENO?? Renjun sempat tercengang mendengar nama itu. Ternyata dia ikut terlibat dalam kisah aneh ini juga.. tak heran tadi siang ia ikut masuk kedalam mimpi buruk Renjun. Ternyata mimpi itu membawa pertanda ckck.

" Tapi aku punya satu permintaan buat kamu "

" Apa itu?? " Renjun bertanya penuh was-was takut saja Jaemin memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

" Boleh ya aku nganterin kamu pulang setiap hari? Ah mungkin juga ga setiap hari.. maksudku saat aku sempet aja.. karena liat kamu jalan sendirian itu selalu buat aku khawatir, dilingkungan sekolah aku masih bisa ngawasin kamu, tapi kalau saat pulang.. itu susah karena kita ga pernah bareng "

Renjun berpikir sejenak, kira-kira kalau keseringan pulang bareng Jaemin bakal dikira homo tidak ya? Atau adik perempuannya jadi makin gencar ngatain dia kencan dengan laki-laki? Tapi akan sangat keterlaluan jika Renjun pun menolak permintaan sederhana ini.. Renjun hanya perlu berpikir simpel, mereka teman.. dan semuanya terlihat normal. Toh mereka juga tidak terikat pada suatu hubungan. Renjun hanya tinggal memberikan nomor Na Jaemin pada Ningning dan gadis itu tidak akan berpikir macam-macam. Perfect!

" Baiklah, boleh saja.. tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan "

Jaemin hanya mengedipkan matanya tanda ia penasaran dengan penawaran Renjun.

" Tolong kamu ladenin pesan singkat dari adikku ya " Renjun sedikit bertingkah imut ketika mengatakan ini, membuat Jaemin kembali tersenyum.

" Ningning? "

" Iya, kamu Cuma perlu balesin pesan singkatnya yang gaje itu, ga perlu ladenin kalo dia nelpon tiba-tiba.." kata Renjun yang membuat Jaemin hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

" Jadi kita sepakat? " Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya menanti Renjun menyambutnya.

" Sepakat! " tangan Renjun terayun untuk menyambut tangan laki-laki itu kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama-sama.

Memang tidak harus memaksakan perasaanmu ketika kamu tau kalau melihat seseorang yang kamu suka itu memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk menjadi bahagia. Karena saat kamu menyukai seseorang, bahagianya juga akan menjadi bahagiamu. Tidak peduli dengan siapa ia bahagia, karena akan berbeda cerita jika kamu yang bersama dia. Sama seperti saat kamu menemukan bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah ditepi jalan, bunga yang indah itu tumbuh dengan segar dan sangat cantik, kamu sangat menyukainya maka kamu mengambil dan membawanya pulang, namun saat dirumah, apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap bunga tersebut sudah sangat baik namun bunga itu tidak dapat tumbuh dengan segar dan tidak terlihat indah lagi. Itu karena kamu membawa paksa dan memisahkannya dari tempat tinggal sesungguhnya. Akan lebih baik jika kamu tidak mengambilnya dan masih bisa melihat keindahannya setiap hari daripada mengambilnya dan membuatnya mati.

Jaemin melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 18:00 dan saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Jaemin mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, mengantar Renjun pulang dengan selamat. Anak laki-laki bermarga Lee itu sangat menikmati setiap langkah kakinya bersama Renjun. Mereka berdua pun tidak telihat secanggung saat pergi tadi, perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi gelak tawa keduanya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang masih ada didalam kepala Renjun. Mungkin ia akan meneertawakan ini sepanjang hidupnya. Selama ini alasannya mengapa tidak mau memberikan nomor ponsel Jaemin pada Ningning karena ia takut kalau Jaemin tidak akan mempeerdulikan Ningning dan anak perempuan itu pasti akan terus menyerocos tentang eksistensinya yang diabaikan oleh Na Jaemin. Dan ternyata benar. Jika ceritanya Jaemin bukan tipe yang tertarik dengan anak perempuan, maka Ningning tidak akan berhasil. Tapi setidaknya perjanjiannya dengan Jaemin tadi akan sedikit membawa kebaikan bagi hubungannya dengan adik perempuannya itu. Renjun sedikit banyak bersyukur untuk itu.

FIN

Hello guys! Jadi ini ff pertamaku yang aku publish.

Aku takut ini gak bagus TAT tapi yaudahlah gapapa hihihi

Jangan lupa review okeee

SALAM JAEMREN!!!


End file.
